Serinne Saeko
Saeko Serinne (セリンネ紗子) is a voicebank for the UTAU''' 'software. Her signature item is a bubble tea that's nearly as tall as her. Personality ''Note that even though this is how the creators interpret her, it isn't canon and you can headcanon any personality for her. Saeko is a well-mannered girl who acts as a mom for Kura Inc. At times she tends to be blunt, but when brought to her attention, she would constantly apologize about it. Like a typical mother, she cooks, cleans, does laundry, disciplines, you name it. She is a stickler for table manners. Another way they interpret her is as an extremely loving girlfriend to her boyfriend. She acts like a typical housewife when around him. Appearance * Hair: Dark brown with an ahoge (cowlick). Her hair is tied back into a ponytail * Skin: Fair (has 19151115 tattooed under her right eye) * Eyes, light brown with gold around the pupil * Accessories (head): A tiny black top hat with a red ribbon * Clothes: A white male's button-down with a collar with a tie covered by a red vest, a short black pencil skirt with a slit in the side that can be zipped up or down, is zipped about 3/4, sheer red thigh high socks held with a garter belt and black heels * Accessories (clothes): A golden badge on her right breast that says 'UTAU' on it * Headphones: Has a pair of plain black headphones with a microphone that she rarely wears unless she really needs to . Rules for Saeko Serinne # You may edit her oto.ini, but do not redistribute the oto.ini or her voicebank. # R-18 artwork is allowed UNLESS it is offensive to religion, race, LGBTAQ+, etc. # Please ask the creator if you want to use her in commercial use. # Do not sell/use/keep Saeko's design or voicebank as your own. # Please ask the creator if you want to roleplay as Saeko. # Please ask the creator if you want to make a derivative of her. # Please ask the creator if you want to use Saeko in a story or fanfiction. # Redesign ideas and fanart is allowed if you follow the second rule. Her readme file is outdated rules. It's ideal if you follow the rules here. Voicebanks Saeko Serinne (CV Act 1) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1o8xS49bVA-qEzc8Unr0AVrhOFoO99MAL Saeko Serinne (CV Act 2) Link not ready Saeko Serinne (VCV Act 1) https://www.dropbox.com/sh/vjwtyzwz3k6uj7u/AAB6JnwN2E5hwobxtOfZK9qHa?dl=0 Saeko Serinne (VCV ACT 2) (RECOMMENDED) https://www.dropbox.com/sh/yfj16v40o5woxbv/AACQZWtH3Hg3pQql4qYffDtta?dl=0 Saeko Serinne ARPASING (Act 1 English) Link not ready Trivia * Saeko's bank was originally for a different UTAU that got scrapped. * Saeko was the first UTAU that Kura Inc made and completed. * Saeko has two Twitter accounts under @SaekoEnglish and @SaekoJapanese that are ran by Cherkura. * Her character item, "a bubble tea that's nearly as tall as her", is a joke based on how ridiculous some Vocaloid/UTAU items can be. * Her sex, "tapioca", is a joke inspired by Kasane Teto. * Her quote translates to "Please don't forget to say 'thank you'!" * Her last name, written in Katakana, is a possible indication that she isn't of Japanese descent. * Her first name is written in kanji, making her the only Kura Inc character to have a first name written in kanji. Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Romaji alias Category:Hiragana Alias Category:VCV Category:CV Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:Bilingual UTAUloids - Japanese and English Category:English Category:Arpasing